


Vengeance

by OblivionCastro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, BX9, Barson, Blood and Violence, Crime, Death Threats, Drama, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, Kidnapping, OC Character Death, Romance, This story has been planned WAY too far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionCastro/pseuds/OblivionCastro
Summary: Rafael Barba's death threats have resumed, Felipe Heredio being released. However, when Felipe’s benefactor deserts the operation, he takes matters into his own hands, seeking vengeance in regards to his brother’s imprisonment. Violence ensues and the SVU squad finds themselves racing against the clock in order to save their ADA.AKA: I'm bored.Refrences to episodes: "Betrayal's Climax", "Intersecting Lives", and "Heartfelt Passages".





	Vengeance

Rigo Heredio is imprisoned.

As is Carlos Hernandez, but to Felipe Heredio he’s far less substantial.

Rigo is Felipe’s hermano, his confidant. Carlos is inferior to Rigo.

Rigo should not be in prison.

He’s a BX9 lieutenant. The BX9 being a Dominican gang, their crimes ranging from assault to rape to murder. No prosecutor ever succeeds in convicting its members.

That is, except for ADA Rafael Barba.

In spite of their efforts, their attempts to eliminate those testifying, Rafael Barba was able to garner a conviction, his sheer will overpowering.

In liberating Avery Capshaw, It was Rafael Barba who imprisoned Rigo.

It’s Rafael Barba who’s enraged, Felipe.

Now, Felipe Heredio is seeking vengeance. However, it’s not until a confidant, a connection within law enforcement, reveals a similar need, that Felipe puts his thoughts into action.

This connection being Kevin Donlan. 

Donlan was indicted for manslaughter following the shooting of Terrence Reynolds, the ADA being Rafael Barba. However, he was not convicted, prosecution being unable to prove intent.

Regardless, Kevin is vengeful.

Felipe and Kevin are both vengeful.

Kevin enlists Felipe to aid in his quest for retaliation, Felipe accepting the invitation in exchange for cash, a BX9 member and retired sergeant to collaborate.

It’s evident, Rafael Barba is to pay, whether it be through words or through violence.

______________________________________________________________

As Kevin shields Felipe, Felipe is responsible for the threatening, the hang-ups, the texts. 

He stalks Rafael, snapping photographs, observing as his face contorts in dismay upon receiving their messages. 

He notices as Rafael trembles.

Felipe, nonetheless, well, he isn’t satisfied, and neither is Kevin.

Rafael? He’s intimidated. However, he has yet to inform SVU, striking as unusual. 

Thus, when Rafael Barba has Gary Munson indicted, Kevin has Felipe escalate.

Felipe’s task is to confront Rafael on the courthouse steps, to suggest that his death is approaching.

Felipe is open to the idea.

Rafael Barba is a coward.

Rafael Barba deserves to die.

Nevertheless, as Felipe is undertaking the assignment, he notices Rafael’s calm demeanor, is impressed by the man’s ease.

Rafael doesn’t appear frightened, but neither does Felipe.

Rafael Barba is nothing when compared to the BX9.

Felipe relays this information to Kevin, who, being unsatisfied, suggests Felipe pay Mr. Barba another visit.

For the location? Felipe selects an elevator.

It’s confining, compact, and Felipe wants to see Rafael squirm.

He succeeds.

Dissimilar to the day prior, Rafael is tense, petrified of the possibilities, unable to function properly. 

It leads to Rafael informing the squad.

It leads to Felipe Heredio being arrested. 

Although, Felipe is soon released, his connections prevailing. 

However, Kevin deserts the operation, he’s not satisfied, but being caught is not on his agenda.

Nevertheless, Felipe is persistent.

Felipe intends to harm Rafael.

Felipe’s out for blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty much just writing this for myself, it being done primarily to satisfy me, so I don’t really care if it’s choppy or the wording’s messed up. Plus, it's 5 a.m. and I don't know what I'm doing with my life, regardless. However, if anyone wants to give feedback, it’s always appreciated. <3
> 
> Self-Promotion because I'm a gem: https://x-sparkling-sun-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
